


Hidden Gifts

by Drearyrain



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Leorio's birthday, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Really fluffy, and i dont know what will happen to kurapika, kurapika has completed his whole vengance thing, melody is just mentioned really, the dark continent arc never happened because i dont know how to work with that, there needs to be more Alluka and Kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: In which Kurapika visits Whale Island for Leorio's birthday.I regret to say, it is very likely I will never finish this. I apologize.





	Hidden Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, during the third flashback thing, spacing goes to hell. I have no clue how to fix it? I spent a good 5-10 minutes trying to fix it before i gave up.  
> Anyway, this was going to be a one part fic, but I have an essay to write for school and i just needed to post this so a) i didnt forget about it, b) loose motivation because posting it will give me the motivation to continue it, and c) just to get it out of the way.  
> I hope you enjoy it despite the really weird spacing mishap?  
> the second part will come sometime after Thursday because that is when my essay is due.

Everyone knew not to expect Kurapika to pick up the phone when he was called outside of business purposes. Everyone but Alluka, that is. The girl had never really tried, and Killua had never attempted to call Kurapika around her. Since Killua knew how Kurapika was about picking up the phone, he kept the calls to a minimum and simply texted him if he needed to inform him of something. Gon knew very well Kurapika never picked up his phone, as did Leorio, but the two often left him voicemails. Leorio left them almost every day, loyally. The two had gotten the chance to meet about a year after Killua and Gon went their separate ways.

  
_Like every other morning, Kurapika walked through the town he was currently taking shelter_ into _a quiet little bakery for breakfast. He was careful to avoid the other people to avoid causing trouble, he held his head high, and he kept his brisk pace despite the_ occasional _bump on his shoulder in the busier places. The only difference this morning was that He noticed a familiar head of white hair walking through the crowd straight towards him. Kurapika stopped mid-step, tensing at the realization of whom he was seeing. The people he had stopped in front of muttered several curses as they walked around him. Before he could turn to escape this unwanted situation, a voice called his name._  
_“Oi, Kurapika!” The voice rang out on the bustling street. It was Killua who was calling him. As he came into view, Kurapika noticed he was holding hands with a girl who looked younger than him. Kurapika glanced between the two momentarily before speaking._  
_“Hello, Killua. What are you doing here?” Kurapika questioned, not yet asked about the girl Killua had with him. He glanced around, extending his En just to be cautious. He didn’t sense anything suspicious, so he focused his attention on Killua and the child._  
_“I am just showing Alluka around. We are_ traveling _together. Alluka, this is my friend, Kurapika. Kurapika, this is my sister, Alluka.” Killua introduced to two._  
_“It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss_ Alluka, _” Kurapika said to the girl, Alluka, before offering her a small smile. Alluka seemed to beam at being referred to as ‘Miss Alluka’._  
_“It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Mister Kurapika!” She replied, joyfully. “And you can just call me Alluka!”_  
_“Alright, Alluka. The same goes for me. Just Kurapika is fine. Where is Gon?” Kurapika questioned, the friendliness slowly dropping from his tone as he got down to business._  
_“Gon is back on Whale_ Island, _” Killua said with a shrug. “Maybe if you would pick up the phone, you would know. Why he is back is not my story to tell, you will have to ask him.”_  
_“I… suppose I will have to give him a call then.” Kurapika’s voice dropped to a softer tone, a hint of guilt evident in his speech._  
_“He would like that. If you are going to call Gon, call Leorio. The old man would love to hear from you.” Killua stated, knowingly. He was around the two boys long enough to know how much they missed their Kurta friend._  
_“Brother, is Kurapika the one Leorio is always talking on the phone with and who he always talks about?” Alluka questioned, tilting her head to the side. Killua nodded in response, shifting his gaze from a now light pink Kurapika to his sister._  
_“Yeah, that’s him. And Leorio is leaving voicemails he knows he will never get a reply to, not talking to Kurapika.” He muttered, glancing over at Kurapika._  
_“I have business to attend to and he always manages to catch me when I am busy.” The truth was, Kurapika depended on those voicemails to keep him going some days. The sound of Leorio’s voice was as soothing as Melody’s music when they weren’t arguing._  
_“That is a lie, Kurapika, and we both know it. Just one phone call can’t hurt.” Killua replied before shaking his head. “I am not here to bicker with you. How about we get breakfast, so you can get to know Alluka?” Killua suggested, trying to lighten the mood._  
_“I would enjoy that. I was on my way to a bakery for breakfast. They may have some sweets you like, Killua.” Kurapika offered, a small smile on his face. He knew he was going to enjoy this short meeting with the two Zoldycks._

  
Kurapika would never admit it, but in the short time he was with Alluka, she grew on him. She was curious about the world and enthusiastic. It was inspiriting to have her around. He had a soft spot for her, much like how he felt towards Gon and Killua.  
One of the things Gon and Killua didn’t do that Alluka did was call him at obnoxious hours until he picked up. She was very surprisingly relentless. One time she called for two hours until he picked up. Lucky for Kurapika, she didn’t call too often. He did learn, however, to pick up the phone rather quickly. She didn’t call just to talk, she typically had to tell him something or had an important question.  
One particular call was a request. It was a request for his presence. Apparently, the three kids were planning a birthday party at Whale Island for Leorio’s birthday. She was smart enough to give him two months’ notice of when he needed to be there.

 

_“Kurapika?” Alluka’s pure voice rang out from Kurapika’s phone. Kurapika was going through paperwork alone in his hotel room. He didn’t have a permanent residence, so he bounced around from hotel to hotel. It kept things new and interesting._

_“Yes, Alluka?” Kurapika replied, gently laying his papers down and leaning back in his chair._

_“Hi! Can I ask you to do something for me?” She asked, knowing Kurapika liked to get straight to business in his calls. He wasn’t a fan of small talk._

_“It depends on what the “something” is. Could you explain further?” He responded, running a hand through his hair. His blonde locks had grown down past his shoulder now, and he had no intention of cutting it back short anytime soon._

_“Leorio’s birthday is in two months, as you probably know, and Gon, Brother, and I are planning a birthday party for him! Brother is convinced you wont come and I am wasting my time, but I don’t think so. Please come, if not for Leorio then to help me prove Brother wrong?” Alluka requested. Kurapika didn’t reply at first. He stared at the papers scattered across his desk for several, long moments. He closed his eyes and pondered the question. Alluka was patient and let him think about it. Finally, Kurapika determined his answer._

_“When should I arrive?” Kurapika asked, a small smile tugging at his lips at her small gasp._

_“Three days before the party! I will text you the details! You don’t even have to bring a gift. To Leorio, you will be the best birthday present ever!” Alluka’s tone was filled with so much excitement, Kurapika couldn’t help but chuckle softly._

_“I will be there. Bye.” Kurapika hung up and set out to make the reservations for his ride and time off to get to Whale Island._

  
Kurapika spent the two months he was given to plan and make his gift for Leorio. He traveled around enough to find cloth that most resembles the cloth Kurapika used for his kurta clothing. He had Melody aid with this project. Alluka had gotten Leorio’s measurements for Kurapika, somehow not informing Leorio of why she needed them. Kurapika spent about a month working on a perfectly thrifted vest to go under his suit in the cloth that resembled the Kurta clothing. He then proceeded to buy his second gift for the man. He had Alluka very discretely get the final set of measurements of his fingers before Kurapika let Melody help him shop.  
When the time came for Kurapika to go to Whale Island, he made sure he was on time. He arrived early in the morning the day he promised to arrive by. A woman and Alluka were at the docks to greet him. He was welcomed by a hug from Alluka. He bent down to accept the hug, returning it. Once she pulled away, she gently took his hand as Kurapika introduced himself to the woman he assumed to be Gon’s Aunt Mito.  
“You must be Gon’s Aunt, Ms. Mito. I am Kurapika. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I apologize I have not been able to meet you sooner.” Kurapika introduced, holding his hand out. Mito took his hand with hers and shook it happily.  
“No need to apologize. I understand. The pleasure is mine. Gon and Killua are at the house doing chores. Alluka was helping me cook and insisted on tagging along. The boys are excited to see you.” Mito explained before turning and gesturing for Kurapika to follow her. “It is a long walk, I hope you are up to it.” She headed away from the docks, knowing Kurapika would follow. “There will be plenty of food and time to rest at home.”  
“I most certainly am. Thank you for being so understanding, Ms. Mito.” Kurapika said a smile on his lips. He was quite excited to finally see his friends after several years, and he was having trouble hiding it.  
“Of course! And Mito is just fine!” Mito tossed him a smile over her shoulder at him. Kurapika glanced down when Alluka tugged at his hand.  
“Kurapika, could you give me a piggy back ride?” Alluka asked with an innocent tilt of her head. With the look she was giving Kurapika, he found it rather difficult to say no. He crouched down for her to hop onto his back. He wasn’t going to say no even had she not used that adorable look.  
“Of course, Alluka. Hop on.” Kurapika instructed. She did so and they continued on their way. The three chatted about mundane things, like plans for the party, how Gon’s education was going, what life was like on Whale Island, etc. The walk was not as long as Kurapika suspected it would be, though that was probably because he was enjoying his conversation with the two ladies.  
As they arrived at the Freecs house, Kurapika let Alluka down. She gently kissed Kurapika on the cheek, thanking him for coming, before running off to go find the boys.  
“Brother! Gon! Kurapika is here!” She called as she flung open the front door. As Alluka went to go look inside the house for the boys, the two came sprinting around the side of the house from the back. Kurapika was surprised when Gon threw himself at him in a big hug. Kurapika held the boy close as Gon squeezed the Kurta.  
“I missed you, Kurapika! I am so glad you showed up! Killua didn’t think you would come.” Gon explained as he clings to him. Kurapika rubbed Gon’s back gently, smiling to himself. He really did miss these boys.  
“I missed you as well, Gon. I will be able to spend a lot more time with you guys, now.” Kurapika admitted, smiling to himself at the thought. He would be lying if he admitted he never thought of settling down with Gon, Killua, and Alluka nearby. Though, the person he really wanted to settle down for the rest of his life was Leorio.  
“What do you mean? Did you finish avenging your clan?!” Gon’s tone was filled with overwhelming excitement. Killua perked up from behind Gon and poked his head out from around him so he would see Kurapika.  
“You did?!” Killua’s tone mimicked Gon’s excitement. Kurapika felt a smile tug at his lips as he nodded in response to their question.  
“Indeed. The spiders... they are dead. The eyes are in a safe spot I doubt anyone would find. The only one who knows is Melody. You two remember her, right?” Kurapika was filled with unburdened happiness for the first time in a long time. Gon nodded enthusiastically.  
“I am so happy for you! Have you told Leorio? He will be so happy! He worries so much about you, you know.” Gon pointed out. Kurapika was in the process of setting him down back on the ground as he spoke.  
“No, I haven’t yet, but I know. I have heard his voice mails.” Kurapika replied. He was then hugged by Killua, who hadn’t gotten to hug him yet. “Let’s talk about something else. Leorio is supposed to arrive in two days, correct?” When Gon nodded, confirming what Kurapika said to be true, he continued. “Alright. Let's get to work with the preparations. I would like to show you guys what I got Leorio. I think he will like it.” The Kurta released Killua.  
“I will show you to your room!” Alluka called from the doorway of the house. Mito was simply watching the reunion, a smile on her face. Kurapika grabbed his bag and followed the boys inside to where Alluka was. Mito went inside as well and let the boys and Alluka catch up as she started up dinner for the group.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not about this fic!!! It is about future fics and stuff. And I am shamelessly shouting myself out.  
> I am not even sure I should be putting this here, but its here.  
> I have two ideas planned out for the future after this one. One of the ideas is a chaptered modern au idea. I require some assistance with the chaptered fic. There are some plot holes and stuff I need help fixing, I will be writing characters for the first time, and I just kinda need some help. If you want to see udates on how my writing is going, any random au ideas I have, or want to help me, follow my tumblr.  
> https://mmuschi.tumblr.com/


End file.
